


All of it

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Down by a creek, they talk about something simple and hard at the same time.





	All of it

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite what I wanted to express, but I told myself that if I got 10 kudos on the other one then I would put something up on the way home. So here it is.

They're fishing by themselves at a small creek in her hometown. It's her first time bringing him to meet her parents, but they're hosting a big party in a few days to celebrate an epic sell they've made, and with both of them having a few vacation days, she figured well, why not? She didn't know what to expect from him. She was 50/50 on if he wouldn't be able to stand trading in the city life for the country side, or if he would consider it peaceful. Luckily for them both, the small bustle seems to be working for him, even though he gets suspicious glances every now and then when they're in a crowd. 

"Don't worry about it, Carrots. That's never going to change, no matter how many good deeds we do together. Someone's always going to see me as just another wild fox. Get what I did there? Wild-Wilde?"

He chuckles at his own joke, making her wonder if it does bother him. But, as he said, there isn't really anything they can do--except hope that over time, views will change. No one in her family seemed to think anything ill of him. She thinks that a few of her siblings may even think he's handsome, something they both laughed and joked over. 

Until he asked her what she thinks. 

"What do I think? Well... Of course you're handsome!"

Sly, cunning, sleek, charismatic. These are things she has called him before. But this is new. It's piqued his interest; she rarely ever lets him get away with calling her cute, so he figures he might as well milk it for all it's work, have some fun with her. 

"Oh, really now? I never knew. Which part of me do you find the most handsome?"

Her native, kind side seems to have taken over; she doesn't realize that it might not be the best idea in the world to answer him. Sometimes thoughts lead to other thoughts. But he is curious, and he isn't one to stop her over a caution. Not when it's just between them. He'd be more likely to throw himself in the creek before he'd hurt her. 

"Your tail, of course! It's so bushy and colorful. You can do more things with it than I can mine, and it looks nice with whatever you're wearing, and--"

He doesn't mean to laugh, but she's so earnest about it that he can't help it. It causes her to stop what she's saying and her mouth to fall slightly. 

"You're pulling my foot, aren't you?"

He puts an arm around her shoulders, still chuckling as he shakes his head. It isn't often he touches her. But he's slowly becoming comfortable with it. 

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Go on. What else?"

She hesitates. 

"Well.."

His arm stays where it is. He's given up on catching any fish in this desolate little creek anyway. He'll have to show her some of his good spots when they get home. 

"Well, the way you move your hands, how you word everything so articulately even when you aren't thinking about what you're saying, how quickly you react to things--"

She goes on for a few more minutes. He takes everything in intently, nodding to what she's saying the whole time she speaks. Apparently there's quite a bit she likes about him. 

"Now what about you?"

His head stops when her words sink it. What about her? That was easy and terribly hard at the same time. What were the things about Judy he liked? He wasn't sure how to answer. It's a delicate situation--she's delicate. 

"What I like about you, kid? It's simple." 

He pulls her against him. 

"All of it."


End file.
